


Нервный срыв

by Kelo_Loconte



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Histeria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte
Summary: написано по заявке: «Абернети/Гриммсон, нервный срыв у Абернети, Гриммсон как-то пытается привести его в себя и откомфортить».
Relationships: Abernathy/Gunnar Grimmson
Kudos: 2





	Нервный срыв

**Author's Note:**

> ER, истеричный Абернети, оральный секс, много самокопания, много хэдканонов, выдуманный исландский мох.

Каменная кладка стен Нурменгарда выдерживала суровые зимние вьюги и безжалостные горные ветра. Выдержала она и стеклянную вазу, полетевшую через всю комнату от окна к двери и разбившуюся со звоном на мелкие осколки. Хрустальные бокалы, отправившиеся следом, камень даже не оцарапали. Осколки повиновались короткому движению палочки и поднялись с пола, собрались обратно в единое целое — и Абернети приманил их к себе. Хорошо быть волшебником, посуда для битья, например, никогда не заканчивается.

Абернети с остервенелой злостью стиснул в правой руке горлышко вазы и швырнул ее со всей силы в противоположную стену. Не долетела, разбилась о пол в нескольких дюймах. Бокал улетел дальше и врезался аккурат в стену над тумбочкой. С левой руки получалось лучше, но Абернети продолжал упорно швырять посуду правой, размахивая ею до боли в плече.

Мебель в комнате была почти вся перевернута, словно здесь кто-то боролся или что-то в спешке искал. Разорванные и выпотрошенные подушки, сдернутые с крючков занавески, разломанные ножки стула, даже настенным часам досталось: Абернети разбил их кулаком и выломал маятник. Единственное, что удерживало его от желания разнести окна — заснеженные горы и ледяной воздух. Он не хотел мерзнуть.

Прошло много дней с момента побега Гриндельвальда из темницы МАКУСА. Тогда, сидя в карете с двумя аврорами и Шпильманом, направившими на него палочки и готовыми в любой момент применить силу, Абернети думал, что погибнет следом за ними. Ему отрезали язык — совершенно варварски, и как госпожа Президент допустила это? — он не мог даже застонать или промычать что-либо. А Гриндельвальд требовал от него неукоснительно следовать плану. В тот самый момент, когда Гриндельвальд вышвырнул Шпильмана из кареты вместе с палочкой Абернети, бывший офисный клерк обреченно подумал, что вот сейчас настанет его черед. Его выкинут в ледяные воды Гудзона, и он непременно утонет — плавать Абернети не умел.

Но он остался жив. Гриндельвальд вернул ему язык, а в левой руке у него — новая волшебная палочка. Старая нравилась Абернети куда больше, ее витая ручка лучше всего ложилась в ладонь, и он скучал, до боли скучал по ней. Почему Гриндельвальд выкинул его палочку этому старому идиоту? Почему именно его палочку?!

Абернети снова швырнул только восстановленную посуду в стену. Отчаяние стискивало сердце в ледяных объятиях. Он хотел бы, чтобы его злость и отчаяние выходили как-то иначе. Он хотел бы иметь возможность закричать, заплакать. Издать хоть один. Гребаный. Звук.

Понадобилось несколько дней и осмотр у одного из примкнувших к Гриндельвальду колдомедиков, чтобы Абернети понял: его новый язык хоть и был странным, но к извлечению звуков приспособлен был. Но он никак не мог заставить себя произнести хоть слово. Создавалось впечатление, что вместо языка ему удалили голосовые связки.

После осмотра Абернети и начал попытки вернуть себе голос. Библиотека Нурменгарда оказалась поистине настоящим сокровищем, и там Абернети нашел множество интересных книг и свитков, которые так или иначе могли содержать в себе ключи к решению его проблемы. Он готовил зелья, изучал методики восточных магов по погружению в транс, проводил своего рода шоковую терапию, но по-прежнему оставался немым. В конце концов некоторые заклинания у него начали получаться невербально, а единственным его собеседником стал Гуннар Гриммсон. Гриндельвальд и Куинни, конечно, все еще могли читать его мысли, но один не утруждал себя этим, а другая видела в его глазах что-то такое, что отваживало ее даже смотреть в его сторону.

Гуннар учил Абернети языку жестов. Эти двое были знакомы еще до событий 1926-го, и, пожалуй, только поэтому Абернети подпустил Гриммсона к себе так близко после травмы. Познакомились они случайно: война только закончилась, Абернети едва начал работу в МАКУСА, когда в один премерзкий на погоду день в офисе отдела регистрации волшебных палочек появился высокий скандинав. Хмурый, с тем неуловимым отпечатком смертельной усталости на лице, который оставляет война на всех, кто был на фронте, он сперва произвел на тогда еще совсем молодого Абернети пугающее впечатление. Но именно этот скандинав оказался самым спокойным и терпеливым и покорно ждал, пока на тот момент еще стажер отыщет нужные документы. Абернети где-то потерял тогда несчастное разрешение, и Гриммсону пришлось заполнять все заново и возвращаться за бумагами через день. Подробностей Абернети уже не помнил: помнил, что много и долго извинялся и оправдывался, а потом очень удивился, увидев в ответ снисходительную улыбку. Закончилось все тем, что пока Гриммсон был в Нью-Йорке, почти каждый вечер Абернети заканчивался какой-нибудь захватывающей историей из работы охотника.

Примерно с того времени они и начали общаться. И сейчас внешне холодный и безучастный Гуннар Гриммсон долгие вечера в Нурменгарде проводил с Абернети — почти как раньше. С той лишь только разницей, что теперь говорил всегда только Гриммсон.

Что-то оборвалось внутри Абернети, когда проклятая ваза снова не долетела до стены. Сколько времени он провел уже так? Правая рука ужасно ныла, но успокоение никак не приходило: он все надеялся, что с очередным остервенелым броском сможет если не закричать, то хотя бы заскулить, но тишину комнаты нарушал только звон посуды. Бушевавшая под ребрами буря не находила выхода, сводя с ума, поглощая любую рациональную мысль.

Почти под дверью комнаты валялась переломанная в щепки гитара. Только верхняя часть грифа осталась более-менее целой: Абернети держался за нее, нанося удары о стену. Взгляд на изувеченное тело некогда любимейшего инструмента отзывался глубокой болью под сердцем, нехваткой воздуха и шумом в ушах, но — ни единым звуком.

Абернети помнил, как играл еще на другой гитаре, оставшейся в Америке. Помнил он и то, что его игру и песни с восхищением слушала Куинни — после того, как поборола изумление, узнав, что ее начальник умеет играть на подобном инструменте. Гуннару тоже нравились его песни. Абернети как-то и сам даже написал парочку по приключениям Гриммсона, о которых тот ему рассказывал. И первым делом по возвращении Абернети в Нурменгард Гуннар вручил ему гитару: ту, которая изувеченным трупом валялась теперь под дверью.

Ваза снова собралась из осколков и привычно легла ручкой в правую ладонь. Глаза щипало от невыплаканных слез, горло сдавило спазмом, Абернети сощурился, уже представляя, как со звоном разлетающееся стекло ранит его изнутри, лишая всяческой надежды вернуть утраченное, замахнулся — и увидел, как стена будто вода пошла рябью, уже тогда, когда швырнул вазу. В этот раз до стены она долетела. Долетела и разбилась совсем рядом с показавшимся из стены Гуннаром. Только он мог так легко просачиваться сквозь стены и делать это столь безрассудно, наверняка слыша, что происходит в соседней комнате.

Абернети замер с выражением искреннего испуга на лице. Боялся, что осколки так опрометчиво брошенной им вазы могли задеть Гуннара. Тот, скептически глянув на то, что осталось от вазы, вышел из стены полностью, небрежно отряхнул от невидимых пылинок пиджак и огляделся. В этот момент Абернети будто отмер и торопливо подошел к нему, убирая палочку в кобуру под пиджак. Его руки двигались еще неуверенно, для многих конструкций приходилось вспоминать правильные жесты, но волнительное "ты в порядке?" вышло у него без запинки.

— В порядке, — тихо ответил Гуннар. — Ты меня не задел, — с взволнованного Абернети он скользнул взглядом в сторону и вниз и увидел у двери разбитую гитару. Поджал губы. — А ты, видимо, нет. Что случилось?

О, лучше бы Абернети утонул в Гудзоне! Язык прилип к небу, так что даже если бы он мог, то не сумел бы сказать ни слова, внутри все похолодело, легкие сдавили невидимые тиски. Признаться в слабости? В том, что сорвался? В том, что больше не может справляться со своим увечьем и хочет — просто духу не хватает — все это закончить? Абернети ощутил резко охватившую его слабость, но остался стоять на месте.

"Мне плохо, — он запнулся, вспоминая нужный жест. Нет, такие сложные предложения и темы они с Гуннаром учили совсем немного. — Здесь, — он постучал по своему виску, а потом положил ладонь на грудь в районе сердца, — и здесь".

— Почему?

С Абернети Гуннар Гриммсон разговаривал не так, как с другими. Его голос становился глуше и мягче, и человек проницательный — вроде Гриндельвальда, например — сказал бы, что у сурового охотника есть нежные чувства к скромному офисному клерку. И был бы совершенно прав.

Абернети сначала потупил взгляд, не решаясь сразу ответить на этот вопрос. А потом взглянул на Гуннара взглядом отчаявшегося человека и коснулся пальцами сперва своих губ, а потом — горла.

— Голос? — спросил Гуннар, прикладывая указательный палец к своей шее. Именно так они с Абернети учили слова.

"Голос", — повторил его жест Абернети. Он все еще шевелил губами, когда показывал слова, особенно те, что еще не успели войти в его повседневный словарь. И вот сейчас губы рефлекторно двигались совершенно без толку. Ни звука.

Казалось, вот теперь он сможет заплакать! Хотя бы выплакать эти чертовы слезы, так больно щипавшие глаза. Но они словно застыли солевыми кристаллами, царапали роговицу и веки, но не проливались ни единой каплей. Абернети услышал тихий вздох, в глазах поплыло, пришлось их закрыть, в ушах зашумело, словно вокруг сейчас бушевал ураган. Но никакого урагана не было.

Когда Абернети вернул контроль над своими эмоциями и снова взглянул на комнату, то в первую очередь увидел Гуннара, убирающего палочку в кобуру, а уже потом убранную комнату. Гуннар даже гитару восстановил и убрал ее повыше — на шкаф.

— Если захочешь, сломаешь все это снова, — тихо сказал он, делая шаг к Абернети и протягивая руку. — Иди сюда.

Абернети остался стоять на месте. Гуннар Гриммсон, конечно, видел его разным, но сейчас было совершенно не подходящее время для разговоров или утешений, или — Мордред упаси! — утверждений в духе "ты все сможешь, ты со всем справишься". Абернети просто осознал, что он безумно устал. Устал справляться.

"Я больше не могу, — его руки двигались медленнее губ, пальцы дрожали, в ушах все еще шумело. — Я не могу говорить. И я не знаю, почему я не могу говорить. Я попробовал все".

В очищенной от погрома комнате сразу стало слишком свободно. Абернети не знал, что избыток воздуха может душить, но сейчас он ощущал именно это. Он сорвался, у него закончились моральные силы, и даже в такой стрессовой ситуации чертов голос не хотел к нему возвращаться! Будь он чуть смелее, он бросился бы снова громить все на глазах у Гриммсона, надеясь только на то, что рано или поздно найдет выход этим эмоциям, этому крику отчаяния. В правую руку снова легла ваза — та самая, которой он едва не зарядил Гуннару в лицо. Он до боли в пальцах стиснул стеклянную ручку. Хотелось накричать. На комнату, на вазу, на Гуннара, заорать ему в лицо, чтобы он уходил сейчас же, чтобы оставил его в покое, дал упиться собственным отчаянием. Абернети размахнулся, снова запуская проклятую вазу в стену, и в тот момент, как в комнате раздался звон бьющегося стекла, его буквально стиснули в крепких объятиях.

Гуннар!

Абернети затрепыхался в его руках как рыба в сетях, задергался, пытаясь вывернуться. Дышать стало совсем невозможно, ему показалось, что вот сейчас для него все закончится.

Он никогда не был импульсивным или истеричным человеком. Всегда методично, шаг за шагом, пробивался к своей цели, там, где не хватало таланта, брал усидчивостью и настойчивостью. А потому привык считать, что нет ничего невозможного. Оттого потеря голоса и невозможность его вернуть стала тем самым камнем, после которого ломается все. И прежде никогда не впадавший в отчаяние Абернети просто сорвался — и теперь не знал, что с собой таким делать.

— Тише, — прошипел ему на ухо Гриммсон — сразу после того, как Абернети в попытке вырваться заехал ему локтем по ребрам. — Тише, успокойся.

Тяжело, очень тяжело. Слезы сильнее щипали глаза, сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди — через глотку, вон, уже мышцы дрожали, скованные рвотным рефлексом — голова будто налилась свинцом, а к ушам и щекам прилила кровь. И тут в какой-то момент все будто выключилось: Абернети обмяк в руках Гуннара, практически повис на нем, выронил палочку, с гулким звуком разбившихся надежд упавшую на пол. Гриммсон только крепче обнял его, не давая осесть на пол окончательно.

— Я не умею успокаивать, ты знаешь, — голос звучал для Абернети словно через подушку, но он был рад, что слышит хоть что-то. — Я могу только помочь делом. Давай присядем. Ты немного успокоишься, придешь в себя, а потом я принесу травяной отвар. По собственному рецепту. Хорошо?

Абернети коротко кивнул и чуть отстранился от Гуннара. Тот, впрочем, его так и не отпустил и довел его до кровати, проследил, чтобы он сел, и только после этого окончательно оставил его в покое.

"Что за отвар?" — спросил Абернети, поднимая голову на Гуннара.

— Успокаивающий. Не-магический. Я скоро вернусь, постарайся не превратить здесь все опять в руины, — Гуннар усмехнулся в конце фразы. Не знающие его могли порой принимать такие усмешки за проявление неуважения или грубости, но Абернети знал, что это не так.

Когда Гуннар ушел — в этот раз воспользовавшись дверью — Абернети ощутил, что весь его мир сжался до размеров комнаты, отведенной ему Гриндельвальдом в Нурменгарде. Интересно, если бы Гриндельвальд обратил внимание на душевное состояние своего последователя, что бы он предпринял? В том, что лидер в курсе, Абернети даже не сомневался: такой человек не мог не знать, что происходит в голове его сторонников.

Справившись с тошнотой и шумом в ушах, Абернети почувствовал себя немного лучше. Он не знал, когда именно вернется Гриммсон, а просто сидеть и ничего не делать было совершенно не в его духе. Выпрямившись по струнке, сложив ладони на коленях, он глубоко вдохнул и, стараясь сохранять едва обретенное спокойствие, открыл рот.

"Ха-а-а".

Ни звука. Только вышедший с шипением воздух вместо простого "а-а-а". Абернети рвано выдохнул и попробовал еще раз. Мышцы в горле словно сковало парализующим заклятьем, но он пробовал и пробовал. Шипение бесило, выводило из себя, оставаться спокойным становилось все сложнее, от гипервентиляции закружилась голова.

"Ха-а-а…"

— … Абернети?

Абернети моргнул, на мгновение теряя связь с реальностью, а когда картинка перестала покачиваться у него перед глазами, осознал, что прямо перед ним с протянутой чашкой стоял Гуннар Гриммсон. Вернулся. Комнату наполнил запах трав, незнакомый, отвлекающий. Теплый фарфор приятно согревал пальцы, которыми, оказывается, Абернети вцепился до боли в собственные ноги, пока пытался закричать.

— Это поможет, — настаивал Гуннар, присаживаясь рядом на кровать.

Абернети перехватил чашку в одну руку и быстро коснулся кулаком лба и подбородка. Этот жест он выучил первым; Гуннар был очень удивлен, когда узнал, что первым словом, которое хочет выучить Абернети, стало обычное "спасибо", но возражать не стал.

"Что в нем?" — Абернети спрашивал, насколько позволяла свободная рука.

— Там… травы, — повел плечом Гуннар. — Ромашка, пустырник. И немного Исландии.

Горячая жидкость приятно обдала жаром горло, на языке явственно ощущался травяной привкус. О пользе судить было рано, Абернети понимал, что нужно немного подождать. Но объяснение Гуннара заинтересовало его сильнее собственных мыслей, он непонимающе взглянул на скандинава.

— В Исландии есть одна разновидность мха, — начал тихо Гриммсон, — очень ценная благодаря своим свойствам. Обычные волшебники и магглы о нем не знают, он растет в слишком уж недоступных местах, а местные друиды используют его в своих обрядах.

"Откуда…"

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Гуннар. — Мне не нужны эти жесты, чтобы понимать тебя, ты же знаешь.

Абернети почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. Гуннар читал его как раскрытую книгу, но именно он был, пожалуй, тем единственным человеком, которого Абернети принимал.

— Я много путешествовал по работе. И однажды оказался в одном из тамошних поселений, замерзший, раненый и оголодавший. Меня выходили, и на какое-то время я остался с ними. Местный друид, глава деревни, видя, что я интересуюсь их обычаями, рассказал в том числе и про этот мох. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, он просто поможет тебе расслабиться.

Голос Гуннара низкий, немного хриплый и успокаивающий. Абернети доверял этому охотнику и готов был согласиться хоть на исландский мох, хоть на кору какого-нибудь экзотического дерева, если Гуннар говорил, что ему это поможет. Кто-нибудь другой назвал бы такое доверие признаком наивности и незрелости.

— Минут через двадцать должно подействовать, — предупредил тихо Гриммсон. — И давай сегодня больше не будем ничего ломать?

Абернети покорно кивнул и сделал еще один глоток из чашки. В попытках разобраться с возможными блоками и вернуть себе голос он пробовал разные эликсиры, в том числе и с определенными психотропными свойствами, но о загадочном исландском мхе никогда не слышал. Впрочем, не ему сомневаться в правдивости слов Гуннара Гриммсона, который тем временем принялся рассказывать ему что-то незначительное. Обычно неразговорчивый, Гриммсон из благодарного слушателя превращался в интересного рассказчика, когда оставался наедине с Абернети. Сегодня он рассказывал об олене, которого встретил на прогулке. Описывал его легкую поступь по свежему снегу и большие карие глаза, смотревшие с каким-то тайным знанием во взгляде, спрятанным так глубоко, что самому Гриндельвальду не добраться, рассказывал, с какой грацией зверь скакал по крутому горному склону, и как пришлось побегать за ним, чтобы догнать и убить.

Оленину — настоящую, а не говяжью подделку — Абернети впервые попробовал совсем недавно, но признался бы честно: ему очень понравилось это мясо. За время рассказа чашка опустела, а отвар начал действовать: сперва Абернети ощутил, словно весь мир вокруг него немного притормозил, потом его сердце вернулось к четкому размеренному ритму, а в голове стало так легко, как не было уже очень давно. Возвращая Гуннару чашку, он спросил, что они будут делать дальше.

— Мне теперь кажется, что ты смотришь на меня совсем как тот олень в лесу, — выдохнул Гуннар, невербальным заклинанием отправляя чашку на тумбу, и легко улыбнулся уголками губ.

"Но ты меня не убьешь?"

— Конечно, нет.

Но смотрел Гуннар настоящим хищником. Абернети закусил губу, слабо представляя, как это смотрится со стороны: его мысли занимал тихий рычащий тон Гуннара, его сравнение с оленем и открытое желание поймать добычу, читавшееся в глазах. А стоило только представить, как эти сильные руки обнимают его, как широкие ладони гладят его спину, плечи, грудь, как к нему прижимаются кожа к коже, как по всему телу Абернети мелко пробежали мурашки. От одной фантазии стало так хорошо!..

Было ли и это влиянием исландского мха?

"Как это сказать?" — спросил Абернети, немного отвлекаясь от собственных желаний.

— Что именно? — переспросил Гуннар, придвигаясь чуть ближе. — Олень? — он приставил большие пальцы к вискам, изображая рога. — Добыча? — в этот раз он зачерпнул и сжал в кулак воздух правой рукой, подставив под нее ладонь левой. — Или… любовник? — Гуннар провел сверху вниз разведенными указательным и большим пальцами, а потом коротко постучал мизинцем о мизинец.

Медленно, словно любое резкое движение могло разрушить все вокруг, Абернети повторил два последних жеста. "Любовник"...

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Гуннар вкрадчиво.

Абернети утвердительно кивнул.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Гуннар подался вперед, целуя мягкие губы Абернети. Да! По телу растеклось приятное тепло, пальцы сами собой вцепились в сильные плечи, под закрытыми глазами мелькнули разноцветные всполохи. Немного закружилась голова, особенно когда Гуннар толкнулся языком в податливый рот Абернети и прошелся между чувствительными кончиками раздвоенного языка. Сейчас бы застонать, показать, как сильно нравится происходящее, но Абернети только и мог, что шумно вздыхать, вздрагивать и крепче сжимать пальцы на плечах Гриммсона. Впрочем, эти мысли совсем скоро покинули беспокойную голову.

Абернети всегда подставлялся под ласки Гриммсона и отвечал ему с неизменным энтузиазмом, но сейчас он ощущал, будто все его чувства разом обострились. Теплые ладони, проскользнувшие под рубашку на его бока, подстегивали желание, ласковые губы заставляли мелко подрагивать в предвкушении, и становилось совсем не постыдно возбудиться от фантазии о том, что будет дальше. Гуннар с нажимом гладил бока и грудь Абернети, держал его крепко, даря крышесносное ощущение попавшейся в силки добычи. Такое и раньше нравилось скромному клерку, но сейчас казалось, что именно подобных ощущений ему не хватало всю его спокойную — и жалкую — жизнь в США. Хотелось, чтобы Гуннар перестал медлить, чтобы поскорее раздел его и разделся сам, чтобы взял его на этой кровати — можно грубо, можно с укусами и синяками, только чтобы это было так же опьяняюще восхитительно. Абернети чуть отстранился, уже собираясь хоть как — жестами, взглядами, совершенно не важно — дать понять, чего именно он хочет, но у Гуннара, похоже, были другие планы.

Гриммсон легко толкнул Абернети на спину, торопливыми и уверенными движениями расстегнул его рубашку, ремень и брюки. Чувствуя его широкую ладонь на своем паху, Абернети дернулся бедрами наверх в желании продлить мимолетную ласку.

— Тише, тише, — со смешком отозвался Гуннар. — Лежи спокойно. Не торопись.

Что он задумал?

Абернети покорно приподнял бедра, позволяя Гриммсону стянуть вниз мешавшуюся одежду, а потом… А потом Гуннар встал с кровати и опустился на колени у ног Абернети. Тот, было, дернулся, приподнялся на локтях, но настойчивое давление широкой ладони на живот заставило его сдаться и лечь обратно. Гуннар гладил его бедра, сжимал пальцы на острых коленках, задевал бока, даря легкую щекотку вперемешку с куда более сильным возбуждением. В какой-то момент уже обнаженные стопы коснулись холодного каменного пола, заставляя вздрогнуть, сильнее согнуть ноги. Сейчас бы заскулить, прося о большем! Нет сил терпеть прикосновения теплых, почти горячих рук к внутренней стороне бедер и паху, так старательно огибающие стоящий член и мошонку; Абернети цеплялся пальцами за покрывало и шипел змеей, пытаясь поерзать и устроиться так, чтобы получить больше. Гуннар словно специально дразнил его, это невозможно!

Наконец, Гуннар стиснул до боли бедро Абернети, скользнул ладонью по его животу — и провел языком по стволу члена, подул на головку, прежде чем обхватить ее губами. Резко выдохнув от неожиданных приятных ощущений, Абернети усилием воли удержал себя от желания податься бедрами навстречу рту Гриммсона. Тот прежде так не делал! Хотелось зажмуриться, выгнуться дугой, почувствовать еще губы и язык на своем члене, узнать, будет ли Гуннар брать глубоко, как он будет это делать, какой темп выберет, как… Мыслить здраво стало невозможно. Кровь снова стучала в ушах Абернети, но в этот раз вовсе не от нервного срыва. Он вздрагивал, сжимал в пальцах покрывало, выдыхал шумно и рвано, чувствуя ладони то на животе, то на бедрах, ощущая, как его настойчиво ласкали губами и языком. Исландский мох сжал весь мир вокруг до одного-единственного человека, который…

"Ах"!

Когда Гуннар взял так глубоко, что почти коснулся носом лобка Абернети, и сжал пальцы на его ягодицах, тот совершенно потерял связь с реальностью и тихо — хрипло — заскулил от удовольствия. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Гриммсон продолжил свои неторопливые ласки, убрал одну руку от своего любовника, опуская ее вниз, расстегивая собственные брюки. Абернети скорее догадывался, нежели видел или слышал, что Гуннар хотел сделать. О, неужели охотник действительно кончит, отсасывая своей добыче? Хриплый громкий стон заставил Абернети широко распахнуть глаза и напрячься на мгновение: это разве он? Нет, он ведь не может… Все проклятый мох!

Под действием трав Абернети потерялся во времени. Ему казалось, что его ласкают абсолютно везде, что Гуннар не преминул воспользоваться магией в попытке расслабить его — очень успешной попытке! Ему казалось, что он стонал и скулил, и казалось, что Гуннар одаривал его поощряющими движениями и касаниями. Ему казалось, что сейчас воздух вокруг них взорвется тысячами искр — и взорвался, но не искрами, а долгим стоном, когда он не выдержал и кончил в горячий рот Гриммсона. Последним, что Абернети услышал, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство, был тихий удовлетворенный рычащий стон Гуннара.

Разве ему когда-нибудь было так хорошо?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Абернети медленно открыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим в одной рубашке под одеялом в своей кровати, а рядом — сидящего у его изголовья Гуннара. В горле пересохло, в виски отдавало легкой пульсирующей болью, но в целом неприятных ощущений не было. Только необъяснимая легкость, словно он все еще находился под действием отвара.

"Нормально, — показал Абернети лениво и попытался медленно сесть. — Что произошло потом?"

Он не помнил ничего после оргазма — память как отрезало, а внутренние ощущения не давали никаких подсказок. Только пальцы отчего-то болели, особенно подушечки правой руки. Что они делали? Как он себя вел?

— Ты расслабился, — улыбнулся слабо Гуннар. — А через пару часов отвар начал действовать как снотворное.

Пара часов. Что же Абернети делал эту пару часов? Он отставил руку назад и вздрогнул: под пальцами оказалось прохладное лакированное дерево, звякнуло мелодично от движения руки. Гитара? Почему гитара лежит на кровати рядом с ним?

— Ты играл, — пояснил коротко Гуннар.

Он? Играл? На лице Абернети отобразились растерянность и непонимание — он не брался за гитару с того момента, как начал искать способы вернуть себе голос. Но если Гуннар так говорил, наверное, все действительно так и было. Под теплым ласковым взглядом не хотелось ни о чем спорить.

— Я соскучился по твоей игре, — Гриммсон говорил на удивление мягко, нежно. Словно произошло еще что-то, чего Абернети не помнил, но чему Гриммсон был очень рад. — Сыграешь мне еще?

Абернети слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, чувствуя, как в сердце что-то кольнуло болезненно приятно. Что бы ни случилось с ним под отваром, вид такого домашнего и уютного — не обеспокоенного — Гуннара того стоил.

"Только ради тебя".

Металлические струны отзывались приятными мелодичными переливами, пока Абернети, любовно держа гитару как нечто чрезвычайно ценное и хрупкое, проверял настройку и пробовал аккорды. Вопроса, что именно играть, даже не стояло — мелодия, простая, но не менее любимая, которую Абернети выдумывал для баллады о приключениях Гуннара, кажется, отпечаталась на подкорке, и никакими силами не выгонишь ее оттуда. Медленные переборы вступления, чуть более агрессивный бой куплетов — пальцы вспоминали, каково это ставить аккорд, и ко второму припеву Абернети уже играл так же уверенно, как когда-то в Америке. Он смотрел на гриф не столько для того, чтобы проверять аккорды, сколько просто любовался инструментом, который давно забросил. В какой-то момент к мелодии добавился еще какой-то звук: тихий, хриплый, он тем не менее не нарушал строя мелодии. Абернети решил, что, возможно, это Гуннар, не помня слов, мычит в такт. Отпустив себя окончательно, он ощутил, как все его тело отвечало на звуки музыки, и ему казалось, что к нему возвращается дар речи — через ноты и аккорды.

И только доиграв последний куплет, Абернети осознал, что это вовсе не Гуннар тихо мычал под мелодию. Его глаза округлились от удивления, он дернулся рукой к горлу, уставился шокированно на улыбавшегося Гриммсона. Нет, не может быть, ему показалось?

— … А-а-а… — горло отозвалось легкой вибрацией под пальцами, а с губ слетел хриплый, но звук!

— Не переусердствуй, — попросил мягко Гуннар, забирая из рук Абернети гитару. — Твоим связкам нужно учиться заново, не перенапрягай их.

Глаза защипало. Но в этот раз Абернети чувствовал себя до невозможного счастливым. Он не знал, было ли дело в проклятом исландском мхе, или же Гуннар сделал с ним что-то еще, но он был так благодарен!

— Спасибо, — хрипло отозвался он, прикладывая кулак ко лбу и потом к подбородку.

Гуннар приглашающе раскинул руки в стороны. Не раздумывая, Абернети дернулся вперед и почти упал в эти сильные руки, крепко обнимая Гриммсона в ответ, всхлипнул от переполнявших его чувств, и так и замер, уткнувшись носом в шею Гриммсона.

— Споешь мне ее, когда восстановишься? — прошептал ему в макушку Гриммсон, бережно прижимая его к себе.

Абернети тихо угукнул, счастливо улыбаясь.


End file.
